Auctorita
by xSmokeisintheair
Summary: Brazilian girl Elita has left home. Now she lives on the alleys of Gotham City doing what she can to survive. Day in, day out, same old story. But then one day, the story changes. And Elita is fighting alongside the Young Justice team.
1. Introducing

**Hey! Yes, I watch YJ. And I love it. That's why... I'm making this! It involves an OC that I have had since I first started watching Yj. So... Enjoy!**

_xSmokeisintheair_

The girl sighed. She'd grown used to fighting off the petty Gotham criminals now. After taking a brief look around her, she jumped on to the bins that littered the alley. A flip and a drop kick later, she had taken down two of the thugs that had been selling drugs in the alley. Her alley. The family 'friend' that was supposed to be taking her in had turned her away at the door.

After her Mamãe had died, she had left Brazil, and the hell-hole that they called work. Their boss, a man named Jones from England, was unfair to the workers, and often forgot to pay their wages. She had especially hated his son. The little prick used to flirt with her, which his mother, a weedy blonde who smelled of disinfectant, strongly disapproved of. But of course, she refused to punish her son, and as a result, the girl's family had often gone without receiving food from their 'employers'. Kidnappers would have been a better word for them. Not that they minded, of course. The food they were given tasted like merda, and the tribe of Brazilian workers were good hunters.

She shook her head out of her memories. Her Mamãe had died a while ago, and now was not the time to be mourning. There was another person there, too. They seemed to be on her side. They were wearing a suit unlike any other she'd ever seen before. It was like a blue exoskeleton, covering the entire body, even the face. It seemed to have a pair of wings. The person, or whatever it was, had just noticed her and fired a shot at her that seemed to be made of sound. She covered her ears and collapsed. This person must think that she was one of the drug dealers. She'd not used her powers in this fight, but now seemed like a good opportunity. She flipped over him and a spark ignited between her fingers as she clicked them. Hope you have your fancy suit insured against fire damage.

She cupped the fire in her hands and threw it at the person. It's eyes widened in shock and she twirled around once and then threw another blast of fire at it. She laughed. She wasn't one for theatrics and beauty, but she was a dancer and she might as well incorporate that into the battle. Next thing she knew, she was being grabbed from behind and a cloth pressed to her mouth. Her eyelids grew heavy. The last thing she heard as she was closing her eyes was, "Do you think she'll join the team?"


	2. We are Young Justice

Hello again. Yes. You. Do you like the story so far? If you did, yay! If you didn't, why are you still reading it? Anyway, once again, I have an important packing session that is for Monday, (I'm going on a trip with school for 4 days, so I won't be updating for a while L)but, fan fiction! That is the answer to everything.

_xSmokeisintheair_

_The world was so dark… had it always been like this? _Thoughts swirled round her brain like a stormy sea. Her eyes opened slowly, and she found a group of teenagers staring at her. A girl with green skin smiled at her, and a guy who looked like a fish put his arm around the girl. "Batman!" She heard someone shout. "She's awake!" Quickly sitting up, she breathed in. _This was not the alley. _Then she saw that blue figure. The douche who had almost deafened her _smiled _at her. Okay. She could play along for a while. Pretend that she was happy they had kidnapped her. _But you are happy. _She shook her head again. She wasn't happy…was she?

The girl from the alley walked off with Batman, or more like it, dragged off by Batman. "Why is she joining the team?" growled Superboy. "Does he think that we're not STRONG enough?" On 'strong', he punched the wall. Cracks blossomed out from where his fist had made impact, forming an intricate spider-web of fractures. Nightwing sighed. "You know why she's joining the team." He looked round at them. "It won't be that bad." Miss Martian smiled, and carefully removed her boyfriend Lagaan's arm from her shoulders. "She has some extraordinary powers." She agreed. Blue Beetle twisted his neck round to look at his back, where singe marks were still visible on his suit. "I'll say."

"Are you hearing?" The man in black waved an arm in front of her face. Scowling slightly, she nodded. "Yes. I'm hearing. But hearing and listening are two different things." She smirked. Her brother had used that on Jones all the time when they were in Brazil. Speaking of which, where was her brother? She knew that they weren't really supposed to touch or hug or anything after they turned 18, but she didn't really care. _Stupid prophecy. Sod the stupid, bullcrap prophecy. _The prophecy that had made sure that her brother was in a different part of the states to her, and probably living a good life, stated that because of their powers, they could not touch each other. Well, they couldn't touch hands. _Stupid, 'The twins of light and dark' prophecy, getting me kidnapped by some ragtag vigilantes. _"We aren't vigilantes." She whirled round, to see that the man in black had left, and that the group of teenagers were there. "We are Young Justice."


	3. Training

Hola! Okay, so Superboy is needs anger management classes, but other than that, I think that this could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship between our heroine and the team! If you don't like the way the story is going, just tell me!

_xSmokeisintheair_

"Young Justice?" the girl asked, one eyebrow raised. "And what do you want me to do, join you?" They shuffled around awkwardly. "Well… yes." The green skinned girl stepped up. "I'll think about it." And with that the alley girl walked off. "Wait!" She paused and turned on her heel. "Train with us." It was the guy who had deafened her. "Then you can decide if you want to leave." _What? They give me a choice whether I want to leave, but not if I want to join? _"Okay." She heard herself saying. Gahh, what was wrong with her? If she had been this lenient in the alley, or even in Brazil, she would have been dead by now.

_This is actually kind of fun_. It was the fifth time she had been slammed into a wall by this green skinned girl, and the sixth time she had climbed to her feet. She had only used physical attacks against the other girl, and now she realised that her punches and kicks were sloppy. They had been effective in the alley, where the only hard fight was against the drunken and sorry mongrels that found their way onto the alley, stumbling in and trying to kiss and lick her. And sometimes she would push away the dogs that tried to eat her food, too.

"Okay, get ready!" She shouted. She didn't use fire this time. Something told her that fire was a weak spot for this alien girl. A ball of electricity began to crackle and fizz between her fingertips, and with a graceful twirl on her toe, she shot a hand out, and lightning burst out in a multi coloured array, knocking the alien girl back into the wall. She fell onto the floor, unconscious. "What have you DONE to her?!" An angry shout resonated from behind her, and she felt herself being picked up and slammed into the wall. A large boy wearing a T-shirt with a Superman logo on it ran over to the green girl on the floor. "Fix her, NOW!" _Geez, this guy_ _has some issues. _A quick fumble of fingers, and the girl off the streets had used her powers to heal whatever damage the other girl had sustained. "Superboy," came a warning voice. "Sorry." A boy in a black and blue costume was speaking to her now. "Superboy still has…_feelings _for Miss Martian." The Brazilian girl nodded. "Hey, um, sorry." She walked to Miss Martian. "I guess I lose control, Miss Martian." The Mars girl smiled. "Call me M'gaan".


	4. Flood

BLEH! I have decided to update. Figures, since I don't have anything better to do… JOKING! I love you guys, and thanks to for being amazing and reviewing! I will try to make my chapters longer, if they were too short. Thank you!

_xSmokeisintheair_

_Well I am going to have fun._ The punk who had attacked her in the alley was in front of her. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "No hard feelings about the alley, right?" She smiled her evil smile. She felt herself become one with the water, as her whole form took on a bluish, watery colour. She could feel them all gaping in shock. Her normally dark hair became a light teal colour and waves reared up behind her as she raised her arms. She smiled again at the guy, who was now gaping in shock, and probably fear. "None." With that, she brought her arms crashing down. The water covered the whole floor. It was quite a lot of water, and they were all struggling to stay a float. Suddenly the water stopped churning, and they realised that the street girl had disappeared.

Without warning, several swimsuits and trunks came flying out of their respective rooms. Picking one up, M'gaan saw that it was hers. Smiling at her new friend's idea, she swam towards her room. She swam through the open door, and realised that the room was not wet, and the water stopped at the door. _Must be some of this girl's power keeping it from getting wet. _"Hello M'gaan!" She realised that she didn't even know what she was called. _I'll ask her later. _She thought, as she changed and promptly swam outside. She found Jaime, Lagaan, and Nightwing laughing with the girl as they splashed around in the now flooded headquarters. Only Superboy was stood against the wall with a scowl on his face. As the girl was about to leap out the water to impress her new team mates, the door opened, and the rest of the team walked in.

"Hey guys." called Nightwing to the shocked members of the Yj team. "Your swimsuits are over there." He motioned to the pile of swimsuits, bikinis and trunks on one of the tables. Mal ran to the equipment and started to fret. "Oh man, oh man, this will all have shorted! What were you thinking, Wing?!" Nightwing shrugged. "It wasn't my idea. It was Elita's." He pointed to the girl who was now leaping out of the water and staying in the air for various amounts of time. "And it won't short." Mal was staring open mouthed at the flood. "How do you know?" He asked, livid. Nightwing shrugged. "It's magic water." Mal started to twitch, muttering, "Magic water, magic water, magic water…" over and over. Bumblebee patted him on the shoulder. "It's alright baby, it's alright…" She grabbed her swimsuit as she left. _She _wasn't going to miss out on swimming simply because it was 'Magic water'.

Soon, the whole team were lined up in the water, per demand of Elita. Superboy just leant against the wall, still scowling, but not as heavily as before. "Names." She demanded. "Beast boy. Garfield Logan." a short green boy with a monkey tail was quivering. "You…" Elita muttered, looming over him. "You… are just so cute!" She picked him up and squeezed him. He was soon blushing. "Th-thanks…" he stuttered. "C-call me Gar." With that, he leapt off to join his surrogate sister M'gaan. "You…" Elita turned to face Blue Beetle. "I know your name already." Beetle shivered and stared at her. She had dark violet eyes with flecks of gold in them, which reflected the light and made her eyes shine. She was what you could call beautiful. Elita tapped him on the shoulder. "Jaime." He was still staring. "Jaime, my eyes are up here."

The whole team was no longer lined up in the water. They were all a safe distance away from Elita, who was beating the crap out of Jaime for 'staring'. Superboy was still watching, now smiling slightly as he watched the show unfold before his eyes. It was going to take some getting used to this girl, but she would certainly liven things up.


	5. Surviving School

Sorry that I haven't updated. I've been in this old boarding house with school, and we got better wi-fi up in the Lake District. I like this story. I LOVE it! I think I will discontinue Back in Blue for a while, because I can't come up with any plot. Sorry guys! Btw, this section of the story is mainly about Jaime and Elita. There will be absolutely NO fluff and NO romantic development. NONE.

_xSmokeisintheair_

"Owwww…" mumbled Jaime. He was still in the med bay after Elita beat him up. Kind of embarrassing, getting beat up by a girl, but then again, this was no ordinary girl. "Girls are equal to boys!" cried M'gaan indignantly. She had been reading Jaime's thoughts, and was not impressed with where they were heading. "Besides, you brought this upon yourself." Robin chastised, looking at the cast Jaime had his arm in. "Because you fell off that climbing thing when you took your sister to that park near your school." That was the story they were using when anyone asked Jaime how he had broken his arm. "I didn't bring it upon myself!" shouted Jaime, fed up of the accusations and the dirty looks that Elita gave him whenever she walked past the med bay. "Yes you did." The guys in the med bay chorused. None of the girls except for M'gaan who only came in once every fortnight, if Lagaan happened to be visiting that day, would visit Jaime, as he had been deemed 'unclean'.

As Jaime dropped off Milagro and walked to school, he noticed a pretty girl with large square glasses and infinity shaped earrings edging closer towards him. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail and her golden skin was pretty much flawless, save for freckles covering the bridge of her nose. "Can I help you?" He asked. He had never seen this girl in his life, yet he had, he had seen her somewhere before. "Yes!" She said in a bright tone. Her face held a grin which showed her white teeth, but it looked fake. _Kinda… plastered on. Like she's pretending to be happy and perky. _"My name is Elita Bacardez, I'm starting at El Paso College, could you show me the way there?" Her voice was way too high and her bright tone sometimes gave way to a I'm-bored-now kind of pitch. "Elita?" He whispered. "Oh thank god." She breathed out and started to pull off her clothes. "I was starting to think you wouldn't recognize me." Jaime was staring as she began to pull of her shirt. "Um, Elita, you might not want to take your clothes off. NotthatIwouldmind…" He mentally slapped himself. Now he sounded like one of the perverted creeps that hung around the school. She gave him a dark look, slapped him and pulled off her pink t-shirt to reveal a black one emblazoned with bright yellow words that read, _**'Move if you want to live, I've got a serious case of Shut the hell up'**_.

They got nearer to the school, Elita now in her black tee and blue jeans. She was wearing calf-length black lace-up boots, and probably would have kicked him for staring if she hadn't already kicked him yesterday at the headquarters for staring. Suddenly, Jaime noticed Brenda running over to him with Paco in tow. "Jaime!" She shrieked, launching herself at him. "I've not seen you for ages!" He winced in pain. She let go of him and coughed lightly. She said something more Brenda-ish then. " A), What did you do to your arm?" Jaime rubbed his neck. "I fell off that stupid climbing thing when I climbed up to get Milagro. You know how she is; She's scared of heights, but she only remembers that when she gets to the top." Brenda nodded. She'd seen Milagro dart up to the top of a tree laughing and shrieking. She'd also seen Milagro cry for 10 minutes when Jaime didn't rescue her from the tree immediately. She really was a brat. "An adorable brat, though." She muttered. "Oh, and B), who's the girl?" Brenda looked disdainfully at the lace up combat boots and the t-shirt. "She looks like a bad influence. Is she a transfer student?" Elita raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, she's from Brazil." Jaime nodded and Elita smiled sweetly. "Ah. So she can only understand Portuguese then. That means I can say that she looks like a bit of a gothic-whore." The Brazilian girl, who could understand what Brenda was saying perfectly, glared at Brenda. "Se você não gosta, você pode ir e colá-lo." She shouted angrily in Portuguese, pointing her finger in the direction of the trees next to them. "What?" Brenda looked blank. "What did she say?" Paco had opened up the translator app on his phone, and was now laughing so hard that he had doubled up. "She said…she said…" He showed his phone to Jaime, who was now also laughing. "She said, 'If you don't like it, you can go and stick it.'"

Elita sighed and stretched. She'd actually survived this crappy school that Batman had enrolled her in. She grabbed her bag and set off on the long walk to the Zeta tubes. She was ready to hit the ocean after a long day of pretending to only understand Portuguese, having Mrs Magore shout in her ear about past participles, and crazy bad and perverted pick-up lines from the school's jocks and scumbags. She waved to Mila-Rose, her new best friend from Spain, and to Brenda, who was now her best frenemy. Taking a short cut through an alley, she ran. She could see the Zeta tubes, she'd almost made it… "Beat you." A voice came over from the side of the abandoned photo booth. Jaime was leaning there with his eyes closed. He opened one as Elita leant next to him. "You cheated." She said. He looked at her intently. She had her eyes closed, so he could stare without getting killed, for once. She looked so peaceful, so _beautiful_… He shook her awake. "We should go in." She was still half asleep as she leant against him. "Mmmm." She mumbled. He tried to pick her up, bridal style, and her eyes snapped open. He grinned as she blushed. "Pervert! You'll make your arm even worse." She tried to slap him, but he pushed her in the photo booth, entered the code, and stepped in himself. The mechanical voice came over the com as they entered headquarters together. _Recognizing, Blue Beetle, B09, Auctorita, B010._


	6. Gravity

Okay! This chapter of Auctorita brings a truckload of surprises! In case you haven't guessed, Auctorita is Elita's superhero name, which is why the com announced her as it. Some Elita/New Mystery Character bonding, Elita/Konnor bonding and a sticky situation that may leave Konnor scarred. Dun dun DAAAAAA!

_xSmokeisintheair_

_Disclaimer: The song and the lyrics to Gravity belong to Ella Eyre._

Kaspar sighed and looked out the window of his parents' shiny black SUV. It was bad enough that his parents were shipping him off to live with some family in El Paso, but now he had discovered that this family did not have the luxuries that his family had. "Why am I going to live with him?" He had whined. "Honey," his mother, globally famous model Cerise Diamond-Marie, soothed. "You know why. You need a normal childhood, sweetie." Kaspar sighed. He didn't _want _a normal childhood, he had never been around _common _children since his real mother had died, and that was ages ago. Kaspar wasn't spoiled like some of the rich kids on his street, and at the private school he was going to in France. _Was _going to. He was just… _misunderstood_.Coming back to reality, Kaspar looked out of the window to see a girl sat on the street playing a guitar. She looked exactly like him, a perfect copy in every way, apart from the fact that she was a girl. And she seemed to need money, because the case was open on the floor in front of her. Kaspar tapped on the glass that separated him and his chauffeur. "Stop the car." The chauffeur raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure that's wise, Young Master Kaspar?" Kaspar gritted his teeth. "Absolutely." With that he climbed out of the SUV and on to the street. The chauffeur sighed, and took out a cigarette. He looked out the window, at Kaspar. He shrugged and drove away. He had been planning to quit, anyway.

Kaspar turned just in time to see the chauffeur drive off. "HEY!" he shouted. A small black object flew out the window and hit him on his forehead. _My wallet. _"You'll want to put that away." Kaspar turned immediately to see the girl with the guitar had her head in the palm of her hand. "Unless you want to get mugged." Kaspar shook his head and put the wallet away. "I don't want to get mugged, thank you." He had just noticed, the girl was wearing a t-shirt that would have sent his 'mom' into a fit. It was a grey crop-top with thin straps and the words '_**Monday survivor**_' printed on it. He liked t-shirts with words on them. In fact, he was wearing one underneath the stifling jacket Cerise had forced upon him. He threw his jacket down the alley. It was boiling here, and he figured he wouldn't need it. His t-shirt bore the words '_**The people at the Mental Institute told me I was sane. For some reason, they added an 'in' before it.**_' "Nice." the girl nodded, looking at his t-shirt. "Very nice. I was under the impression that you were one of the blue bloods…?" Kaspar realized she didn't know his name. "Kaspar." The girl smiled. "Nice to meet you, Kaspar. I'm Elita." Kaspar frowned. He wanted to know her full name. "I am Kaspar Alexandre Bacardez. And you are?" The girl had a shocked look on her face. She pulled him into a hug. "Elita Atília Bacardez, big brother."

The scratchy metal voice came over the com. _'Recognizing, Auctorita, B010, Unrecognized Male, Authorized.' _The whole team looked up. Elita walked in with a boy who looked like her in every way possible. They had the same freckles covering their nose, the same slightly pointed ears, the same golden skin and dark brown hair. "Guys." Elita took a deep breath. "This is my brother, Kaspar. I told him about the team and about my powers because he has powers too." The team was gaping. "We're twins." She said, by way of explanation. "Just because you're twins, doesn't mean he's automatically on the team." Nightwing's cold voice echoed in the hallway behind them. Kaspar stepped forward and bowed. "I expected it no other way. Allow me to prove myself." He winked at Wonder Girl, who blushed furiously. "Excuse me! I just remembered some… stuff!" With that she backed out of the room, still blushing. Superboy scowled, a thing he had not done for ages. This guy was as bold, obnoxious, and impulsive as his sister, so in other words, totally unlikable. _But his sister's your friend. _It was true, sometimes they exchanged playful banter, sometimes escalating into angry arguments. Konnor forced a smile onto his face. He would try to like this prick, for Elita's sake.

Kaspar summoned up a ball of fire, and threw it at Beast Boy. His fire seemed to be lighter than Elita's. Beast Boy dodged, just. He turned into a butterfly and flew up to the high ceilings of the headquarters. "Whoa, man. This guy's strong! He _is _your twin, Elita!" Elita smiled at the thirteen year old's sincere comment. Her mind, however, was wandering again. _Definitely the light twin. _She thought. For centuries it had been the girl who was light, and the boy who was dark. Apparently, it seemed, that Kaspar was light. _Awesome! That means I'm the Moon's keeper! _She hadn't wanted to be stuck with the burden of such a looked upon object, the Sun. The Sun was cute, sure, but the moon was beautiful. _She had to stop her mind wandering. _She slapped herself to find the whole team staring at her. "What?" She asked. Wonder Girl flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Well, Kaspar," She blushed at the mention of his name. "Kaspar told us that you play the guitar. And apparently you sing. So sing." Elita grinned and ran to get her guitar.

"_Cos I'm the only one to get you," _She sang, her voice clear and strong. "_The only one to figure you out, you're a place that I can go to, a face I couldn't live without, and nobody sees what we do, don't need anybody else around. No matter what they told us, Gravity won't hold us down-" _She was interrupted by Batman flickering up on the giant screen. "Situation at Cadmus, they're trying to make clones of The Justice league. Cadmus must be stopped." With that, his image disappeared. "Wow Elita," M'gaan commented. "Your voice is beautiful." All eyes were sliding towards Superboy, towards Konnor Kent. "Leave it." His voice was an angry whisper. "I don't need you pitying me." He turned and ran. "Konnor!" Shouted M'gaan. She ran towards him, but was stopped by Lagaan putting an arm around her waist. "Come on Angel Fish." He whispered into her hair. "Do you really want to go after him?" M'gaan stiffened, then relaxed. "I guess not." Elita glared at Lagaan. As far as she was concerned, Konnor and M'gaan were a perfect match, and he had poured his heart out to her telling Elita how much he still loved M'gaan, and that the break-up was the worst decision in his life. He had told her about how he was a clone too. "Well if I'm the only one that _cares,_" She growled at Lagaan, who looked scared and glared at M'gaan, who looked close to tears. "Come on Wolf." The great white beast looked up and padded out after Elita.

"Konnor?" She peered in to see him sat on his bed, with his head in his hands. Wolf bounded over to his master and all-time friend. "Yeah?" Konnor asked. He had been crying, but didn't want anyone to see. "Are you coming on the mission?" She asked softly. She knew that asking him how he felt and if he was okay was like poking a bear with a stick. "Yeah." Konnor got up. He immediately covered his face. "It's okay to cry." Elita said. He buried his head on her shoulder and began to cry. She patted his back. "It's okay to cry."

Konnor came back with a confident air about him. "Let's go. But first…" His eyes fell on the guitar lying on the ground. Elita smiled. She began to sing, and Jaime wondered how someone so infinitely beautiful could even exist. "_Even Gravity can't hold us down…"_


	7. Lumen and Tenebris

So, we introduce Elita's twin, Kaspar! And what's this about 'the twins of light and dark'? Find out in this instalment of Auctorita!

_xSmokeisintheair_

Kaspar checked his watch. He couldn't believe he was actually going on a mission with the team. He was wearing black pants, and a white top. He wore white running shoes on his feet. He looked at Elita. She was wearing a black top, with white shorts. She wore black boots. They both had on goggles to conceal their identity, only Elita's were orange tinted, and his were red. _It was almost time. _Kaspar looked round, and slipped into the shadows. He was glad that he had refused to let M'gaan link his mind up with the others. He let out a cry, and ran off.

The whole of Gamma squad turned round and pointed their various weapons at the space where Kaspar had been. Elita lowered her arm. "Where's Kaspar?" As they looked around, he was nowhere to be seen. "God, I bet that was him screaming." Superboy couldn't help but crack a smile. "He screams like a girl." Elita glared at him, and his smile faded. "I'll go look for him." She stated. "You four go and see if you can find the labs." Jaime shook his head. "Nuh-uh. What if something has happened to Kas? Like he got kidnapped, or something? I'll go with you, just to make sure." Superboy snickered. Lagaan tried to suppress a smirk, and Bumblebee raised an eyebrow. _They_ all knew the reason why Jaime was going with Elita, even if Jaime and Elita didn't. It certainly wasn't for Kaspar. Elita shrugged. "Okay. But if you die, I leave your body and get your phone."

Kaspar could hear them coming. "Too easy." he smirked. He turned. "She's coming, master." He frowned. "But there is someone with her. It is the scarab-bearer." The darkness around Kaspar seemed to move. Then it spoke. "Good. I will take the scarab as a bonus. I shall be unstoppable."

Elita opened her eyes. There was darkness, and a boy standing over her. "Kaspar?" She asked. "Hey, little sister." the boy smiled. It was a sad smile, though, and lacked joy. "Kaspar, where are we?" She asked in alarm. She tried to move her arms and legs. "And why am I tied up." His only response was, "Love you, little sis." He turned into the shadows and walked out the door. He didn't want to watch what this guy would do to his baby sister. And he didn't want to think about what _he _had done to his baby sister. "It's for the greater good, Kaspar. You can't let darkness win. This is your destiny." But was this really the right way to go about it? In all the stories and legends, the girl was the light, and the older, twin, and the boy was the dark, and the younger, twin. Elita matched the dark description perfectly, only she was a girl. _This is what's meant to happen, Kaspar. The light defeats the dark, and all is well. This is your destiny._

**-Flashback-**

"Next part, next part!" Chanted Kaspar. He and his sister had just turned 5. He looked up at the wise woman of the village. "What happens next, Ancião Benedita?" Elita asked. The twins stared up at her with their wide, purple eyes that shone with the colours of the rainbow when the gold flecks caught the light. The wise woman chuckled. "Well, my _crianças_, I'll tell you the next bit of the story."

When the light girl, Lumen, awakened, there was only darkness. She looked up and saw the dark boy, her brother Tenebris. "Stop Tenebris!" She cried. "No." replied Tenebris. "My night is beautiful, but no one sees that, as you overshadow me. Now, everyone will know of my beautiful night!" With that, he swooped down and plunged a _faca _into her heart.

Elita was clinging to her older brother wide-eyed. This story was scary_, _and she didn't want Kaspar to kill her. Kaspar, however, thought differently. _I will have to kill Elita, _he thought looking at his scared younger sister. "I don't want you to kill me Kaspar!" the little girl wailed. The wise woman smiled. "There, there, _meu pequeno sol_. That is not the end."

Lumen awoke, and saw her Tenebris on the ground bleeding. "Tenebris!" She cried. She attempted to heal his knife wound that went straight through his heart. "No." a voice came from above. "Deus Sol." the light girl breathed. "Tenebris tried to harm you, and for that, he must be punished." Lumen was shocked. She stared at the other celestial body that had floated down to join his counterpart. "Dea Luna." She breathed. "Let me heal him." She begged. "He is my brother and I love him very much." Deus Sol's heart had been melted by this shining beauty. "I will let you heal him if you marry me." Lumen's face was the perfect picture of happiness. "of course!" She healed her younger brother, who was ashamed of how he had acted. Dea Luna soothed him. Tenebris was very handsome. "You shall be forgiven if you join us up in the clouds, spreading happiness." Tenebris sat up. "Of course, will you marry me." Now it was Dea Luna's turn to smile. "Yes." So, Tenebris and Lumen were married to former enemies, two celestials who are exact opposites, the perfect match for opposite brother and sister. Now, Dea Lumen and Deus Sol live with their two children, Apricis and Alacris. Deus Tenebris and Dea Luna live with their two children, Obscuro and Tristitia. What will happen to those children? That is another story…

**-End Flashback-**

Kaspar smacked himself in horror. They both lived, and ended up happily married. He had to rescue his sister. He had to find the team. And he had to tell them what he had done.


	8. The man in the shadows

I'm doing this chapter a bit differently. It will be a series of first person POV's from each member in the Gamma squad. Hope this doesn't confuse you, and I will revert back to normal in chapter 9 or 10.

-Lagaan's (Lagoon Boy's) POV-

Jaime and Elita still weren't back. I was getting kind of worried. I knew that Elita didn't like me very much, but even so, she was alright, and Jaime and I were good friends. I heard footsteps. We all heard them. We were in a maze of hallways, and I would be surprised if Jaime and Elita managed to make their way back. Our backs pressed against each other, and we looked at the respective hallway. _The footsteps were coming from my hallway. _I motioned to the others to stay in their positions, but to focus on my hallway. The footsteps were getting closer. Then they stopped. And a figure was there. Walking, but not making a sound. A staff sailed over our heads, and hit a Cadmus agent that we had not even noticed, we were so focused on this mystery figure. It stepped forward, out of the shadows. It was-

-Jaime's (Blue Beetle's) POV-

I woke up. I was tied to a chair, and there was another chair across from me. Elita was in it, crying quietly. She was tied up as well. "Suit?" I whispered. "Well this is a fine time for you not to be talking to me." It beeped at me. "Don't use that language!" I shout-whispered. A knife sprouted from the wrist of the suit, and I used it to cut the ropes that bound my hands. I then cut the ropes that were tying my feet together. I walked to Elita, and started sawing away at her ropes. They were tougher, and stronger than mine. _I must just be an added bonus. _I thought bitterly. I shook my head. "Hey Rita." I remarked casually. She snapped her head round. "Oh. Hi Beetle." She sounded sad. "What's hanging?" I was shocked. Normally Elita would have tried to kick me and called me a pervert for taking advantage of her tied to a chair. "Hey, you alright?" I asked her. "I was. Until Kaspar betrayed us and tied us to a chair." I was even more shocked now. "Kaspar?" That must be why she was so sad. Her brother- no, her _twin _brother had betrayed her. "Can I even trust anybody anymore?" She whispered. She stood up; I had cut all the ropes. "Does everybody just lie?" I took her face in my hands, lifted it up towards me, and kissed her.

-Karen's (Bumblebee's) POV-

"Robin?" I was really surprised. Like, REALLY. "Aren't you with Alpha squad?" Robin spat on the floor. Geez. Excu-use me for asking. He sounded bitter when he replied. "No. Nightwing thinks I'm not capable enough, or ready." I winced. That must hurt, having someone who is like a part of you telling you that you're not capable enough. "Well, I think the clones can wait." Superboy said, scowling at someone behind us, but in front of him. "Elita-Jaime-captured-my fault-betrayed you-thought it was right-sorry." It was Kaspar. He seemed pretty out of breath. He must have run REALLY fast and far. Superboy's expression was unreadable. "Where are they?" Kaspar was flustered and panting. He looked like he could die at any second. "This way-no-that way-um-up-dunno." he fell on the floor. Lagaan dived down. "He has a pulse. He's just fainted." Superboy scowled. "It's his fault that they were taken. I vote we leave him here." Normally, I would find this harsh. I looked at the boy's still form in disgust. "I second that."

-Elita's (Auctorita's) POV-

Jaime kissed me. Jaime Reyes kissed me. Holy crap. He's actually a pretty good kisser. I stared at him in shock. He was trying to find a way out of the room like nothing had happened. He looked round and grinned at me. "Jaime got your tongue?" I just laughed and slapped him, and began looking for a way out as well. The wall opened, and a man with way too much guy liner on walked in. "Hello!" He announced in a sing-song voice. This guy would get along well with The Joker. "I see you've escaped the Boss's trap." Well, it was good to know that this retard wasn't the one who had masterminded the entire operation. "You, my boy," he said, turning to Jaime. "You must have freed yourself and the young girl, hmm? Clearly, she can't even form a string of words. You must use this to your advantage, since she is rather fetching." I think my eyebrows must have reached the moon. Hell to the no was I getting mocked by some guy prancing round in a leotard. "Aww, that's cute. The Boss must have sent his wannabe nephew!" I said with that 'Aww, a kitten' kind of expression. It was true, he was 4 foot 6". The man's face darkened. And he pulled out a gun. "Listen, chick. We do things my way, or we don't do things at all." He pressed the gun into my back, and we started doing things hi way.

-Superboy's POV-

We ran down the tunnel Kaspar came from. I didn't think that this was a very good idea, as the tunnel could just be a decoy. Kaspar could pretend to be sorry, and then get us all captured. Brilliant. But since Kaspar was out cold, there wasn't exactly anything we could do. I wondered what was happening to the others. I thought about how they were doing. I thought about how M'gaan was doing. I guess I must have scowled at Lagoon Boy, Lagaan, because he moved out my way. I was worried about Elita. And Jaime. _And M'gaan. _No! I didn't care about- about- Aww, what the heck, I still loved her. But now she was taken. And so were Elita and Jaime.

-Robin's POV-

I had the job of guarding Kaspar. I was tempted to leave him, but then the team would be angry at me. I poked him. I looked at his peaceful expression, then checked the time on his watch. He must have run fast. Still, I wondered what kind of stuff had happened to Kaspar to make him betray his own sister. I couldn't help it. I kicked him. "Well, well, well, Boy Wonder. I see that you are angry at my _ex-_pawn." the words sounded angry on 'ex'. An form made entirely of what appeared to be darkness was talking. "Who are you?" I asked. I had my staff out, and a smoke bomb behind my back. The man (I'm assuming it was a man by the pitch of it's voice) simply laughed, and smoke or fog came out of all the vents, every crack on the floor, between the tiles. I was chocking, and the world was turning dark. I collapsed on the floor. "You can call me…" I saw him turn away. I made a feeble attempt to hit him with my staff, but that clattered to the floor. I was wheezing now. I closed my eyes, and waited to black out. The man laughed. "The man in the shadows."


	9. Nothing

Kedo! First off, sorry to the people out there who may have shipped Elita/Superboy. I just don't see it happening, EVER. And I didn't intend to make Kaspar betray Elita, it kind of worked it's way in. So yeah. Stupid imagination. This is no longer first person POV's, and the mission will be over this chapter, or maybe the next, which should be out tomorrow. This is a short chapter, but the chapters will be normal length again next chapter. I will also be updating Wild again tomorrow, unless my mum makes me go out and be social.

_xSmokeisintheair_

The man still had a gun pressed to both of their backs. Elita rolled her eyes at Jaime, who rolled his back. They had devised an entire language just from eye rolls. Elita began to sing as they had just 'discussed' and Jaime whispered to his suit. "Suit?" The suit beeped. "Shhh, not so loud! I need you emit a sonar pulse." Beep beep, beep. "I know you don't like her. Just do it, for me?" Beep. "Hey!" Jaime shivered. Elita was singing some creepy old song in Portuguese. He had been glad to take Portuguese lessons, but now he knew what the words of the song were. And unbeknownst to them, the man could speak fluently in every language in the world. And the lyrics made even his blood run cold.

_Olá velho amigo , eu vejo que você se recuperou completamente. Espero que minhas ações não eram muito rash . Eu posso ajudá-lo com essa ferida que eu causei , mas não muito o seu coração . Eu gostaria de poder corrigir isso também._

(Hello old friend, I see that you have quite recovered. I hope that my actions were not too rash. I can help you with that wound I caused, but not to your heart. I wish I could fix that too.)

_Se a minha faca não pode corrigir cicatriz que desagradável, terei de causar mais dor. A vingança é doce. Eu te chamei velho amigo , mas você é nada disso. Eu gostaria de poder corrigir isso também._

(My knife can not fix that nasty scar, I will have to cause more pain. Revenge is sweet. I called you old friend, but you're nothing of the sort. I wish I could fix that too.)

_Sinto muito a fazer isso, mas você não me deixou escolha , e eu nunca me senti tão feliz . Eu aposto que você se arrepender destruindo minha alma. Eu sempre quis destruí-lo desde então , e agora eu ter corrigido isso também._

(I'm sorry to do this but you left me no choice, and I have never felt this happy. I bet you regret destroying my soul. I have always wanted to destroy you since then, and now I have fixed that too.)

(A/N: I know the lyrics are a little creepy and weird, and they don't rhyme, but I'm still partly on a sugar rush.)

"Now!" shouted Jaime, and the sonar pulse emitted from his suit. The man fell over, staggering blindly, and the two ran down the hallway. As they were running, they found the rest of Gamma squad. "Oh my god!" squealed Karen. "You're okay!" Jaime and Elita looked at their joined hands and smiled at each other. "Yeah. We're okay."

Robin opened his eyes. The shadows were gone, but the fog around him wasn't. He coughed, and waved away the smoke that clung to him like a halo and shook Kaspar awake. "Go away Lita." the sleeping boy muttered. "I _haven't _wet the bed again." Robin couldn't stop a smile from creeping onto his face. "Okay, so maybe I have." the boy muttered again. "Don't tell Amélia!" Robin burst out laughing. He stopped when he heard laughter behind him. He turned and saw the rest of Gamma squad. Elita shrugged. "He was a bed wetter." Just then, Kaspar sat up. "What? What's everyone laughing about?" Elita smiled. "You."

Superboy glared at Kaspar. "Why is he still alive? We should hand him over to The League!" Elita patted him on the shoulder. "He was being manipulated." Superboy's face twisted in confusion. "You mean, controlled like?" She nodded. Kaspar shook himself. "Whaa? How do you know?" Elita tapped her head and grinned. Kaspar stared. "You mean that twin mind-ready thingy?" His twin rolled her eyes. "Telepathy, but yes. If it was really you when you captured me, I would have been able to access your mind. But I couldn't, so I knew it wasn't you." Kaspar felt a presence in his mind. He thought hard about Elita's friend, Mila Rose. Elita grimaced. "Ew, Kaspar, I know you like MiRo, but that's too much." Kaspar grinned. He entered Elita's mind. _See how she likes it. _Elita thought about the time some creep had stumbled into her alley. Kaspar fell back in horror. His face contorted into a frown. "Tell me that punk's name and I'll go and kill him for you." he growled. His twin smiled to herself. It was kind of nice to have her over-protective brother back. "His name was Jace Riley, and he lives on 33rd street in New York, but that's not the point. The point is, you didn't do it intentionally."

Jaime stepped forward. "We don't tell anyone about what happened here tonight." Robin nodded. "I don't know what happened to you guys, but some freak calling himself the man in the shadows knocked me out with some kind of smoke bomb." Karen shivered. "I saw something move, when we were running to get you two. I didn't know what it was, but it smiled at me." she shivered again. "It was hell creepy." Lagaan moved forward, compacting the circle even more. "There are no clones." Everyone stared at him. "Think about it. Me, Superboy, and Bumblebee ran around this whole sector of Cadmus. And I don't know about you, but checked all of the rooms, and there were no clones. I'm willing to bet that there are no clones anywhere else, either. This was all just a ruse, to get us here." The whole team was silent. Jaime put his hand in the middle. "We say nothing." Robin put his hand in. "We know nothing." Karen bit her lip and put her hand in. "We saw nothing." Superboy put his hand in. "We heard nothing." Lagaan put his hand in. "We felt nothing." The twins stared at each other. Kaspar put his hand in. "We did nothing." Elita looked round at the eyes of Gamma squad. She put her hand in. "Nothing happened."


	10. Murder

Wow… Okay, haven't updated in ages. So, this chapter will be a bit dark, and maybe even disturbing… Yay me! I kinda stole the jigsaw idea from one of those mystery app things… so, I can't take credit for that. Any resemblance to the killer is purely coincidental… unless you are my friend Courtney who didn't complain when I based a murderer off of her. (Maybe she did a little, but I turned 12 on the 21st of May, so I am untouchable for a bit longer.)

_xSmokeisintheair_

"A new mission?" Asked M'gaan. The previous Gamma squad looked at each other. Most of them still hadn't recovered from the last mission they had been sent on. Batman's image flickered on the screen and nodded. "There have been 5 murders. You will be split up into pairs, so if something happens to one of you, the other can report it." Elita grinned. She needed a pick-up right now. "What if something happens to both of us, Batsy?" She was aware that she sounded like the Joker right now, but all the better. Batman sighed. "I don't have time for your shit right now, Elita." She stepped back, shocked. "You need to collect info about these murders, and see if you can work out who did it. Now, Elita, if you could close your mouth, I can zeta you to somewhere near the building where it took place."

Jaime looked around the room they were in. He couldn't see a body anywhere. Maybe Batman had gotten the rooms mixed up. They were in a derelict hotel, where all the murders had taken place, one on each floor. He looked in the kitchen. Nope, no body, no blood, nothing. Not the bathroom either. He was just about to suggest looking in the other rooms when he heard a blood curdling scream.

He sprinted into the living room, and saw Elita staring at the ceiling, hands covering her mouth in horror. There was blood dripping onto her forehead. He looked up, and saw a young girl taped to the ceiling. Blood was running from her gouged out eyes, and a shard of glass jutted from her chest. A heart was smeared in blood round the knife. Taped to her hand, there was a jigsaw puzzle piece. Suddenly, there was a ripping noise, and the girl fell onto the floor, slumped. Elita had turned away, burying her face in her hands. "How old is she?" The whispered question rang out among the silence and scent of blood. Jaime looked at the body for longer than he wanted to. "She's about the same age as…" Elita turned round, tears running down her face. Jaime was shocked to see, strong, independent Elita crying. "Godammit, Jaime." She hissed. "Don't compare. Please, don't finish that sentence!" It was Jaime's turn to look away. "About the same age as…" He felt tears threatening to spill over from his own eyes. "The same age as you were…" Elita screamed and covered her ears with her hands. Tears were streaming from Jaime's eyes now and he pulled her into a hug. She buried her face in his shoulder. "When your mother died."

They clasped hands in the blood streaked room, a pool of blood increasing from the body in the middle of the room. Their lips met, and it seemed as though they were blissfully unaware of their less than romantic surroundings. Golden eyes looked on from the shadows. A ghostly pale hand twirled long light brown hair round a long finger. Pink lips curved upwards in a sinister smile. "Soon…"

Sorry it was shorter than usual, my science teacher expects me to be able to work out the gravitational field weight of Saturn and then times it by my relative mass by tomorrow, and the school we were meant to be having a rounders match against decided that because they were stuck in traffic, this other school was closer, so they would just play them instead. I will try to update more regularly from now on, guys. Bye!


	11. Paintball

Hey guys! Not updated in a long time. Like, ages. Shit happened. My computer broke, I turned 12 (yay), I lost one of my family. So the chapters will be a lot shorter. Sorry.

xSmokeisintheair

The girl with the light brown hair smiled. She walked down the streets, her feet rustling abandoned newspapers all screaming, 'THIRD MURDER THIS WEEK', 'WHO IS THE MYSTERY KILLER?' and 'WHO WILL BE NEXT?'. She was proud of her work. She picked up one of the sheets being blown around by the wind. 'Oh,' she whispered, her voice barely audible. 'I know who's next.'

'Kaspar!' came a call from somewhere inside the mountain. The boy looked around warily. He backed up against the wall and began to look around. He commando-rolled into the kitchen and held his hand up. Peering round the fridge, he saw his sister 'sneaking' into the room. In reality, she was wearing heavy lace up boots that you could hear from a mile away. He smiled. She was never very good at stealth. As she turned, he began to crawl up to her, ready to shoot her if need be. Almost there...

'SOME LEGENDS ARE TOLD, SOME TURN TO DUST OR TO GOLD, BUT YOU WILL REMEMBER ME, REMEMBER ME FOR CENTURIE-' His phone. He shot back behind the fridge and answered the call. 'Hello?' He whispered, looking round the fridge. 'Hi, Kaspar?' The boy's eyes grew wide. He turned his head back round, to see his sister smiling. She ended the call. She aimed her paintball gun at his chest. She flipped her long hair, a perfect match to his, over her shoulder. 'PWNED!' She shouted.

She usually killed people she didn't know. This time she could make an exception. 'What are you thinking?' A man with no face loomed over her. She snarled, revealing incredibly sharp teeth. 'Wouldn't you like to know?' Another girl, slightly older than her with horns protruding from her short blue hair, sighed. 'Don't get your pretty little knives in a twist. We all want to know what you think.' She looked at the three people sat round a table in the warehouse. One was a lady with large wings, and the other was a young boy who had a mask with large holes for eyes. The other was girl with long blonde hair, who had blood oozing out of her chest. The horned girl brought her face very close to the younger of the two. 'You know what we do to people who don't tell us what they're thinking, don't you?'

'We kill them!' Elita grinned. Jaime facepalmed. 'The whole point of Super Mario 3D World is to kill the enemies!' He pointed at the screen. 'Not me.' Elita shrugged. The boy sat next to her brought up his hands in a strangling motion. He took a deep breath in and out. 'Weren't you supposed to be studying anyway?' He held up his thumb. 'You're terrible at math.'

'No one likes math.'

'That's not an excuse!'

'I lived in the jungle half my life, what am I supposed to have used math for?'

'Fine. You're really bad at science.'

'So? I'm good in the art department.'

'You get the worst grades in our mandatory Drama class.'

'Because the drama teacher hates me.'

'The drama teacher hates you BECAUSE you get the worst grades in our class...'

A whoosh of air stopped their argument, and a white and orange shape threw itself at Jaime. 'Bart?' He asked.

Bet you guys thought I would forget about Impy, right? Well, I do ship BluePulse ironically, so, if you ship that kind of thing, there should be some of that coming up. Bye guys!


	12. Chapter 115

Hello again! Sorry if the last chapter didn't make sense. I will carry on doing short scences like that for a while, before the first 'ending'. But, we bought a new laptop! See you on the other, more advanced, better side.

xSmokeisintheair

It was almost time. She had the weapon. She had the place. All she needed now...

Was the person.

''Bart...'' Whispered Jaime. Elita coughed. "Heh-hm." Bart looked up at his best friend and smiled. "Surprised? I decided to come and see you." Elita coughed again, a bit louder. "Heh-HM." Jaime shook his head in disbelief. "But where have you been all this time?" Elita coughed even louder, for the last time. "HEH-HM." Both boys turned to look at her. "Would you mind explaining who the hell this is?" she asked, hands on her hips. Bart looked at her out of the corner of his eyes and frowned. "I could say the same for you." Jaime slapped his forehead. "Right. Elita, this is my best friend Bart Allen, or just Bart, or Impy, or Impulse." Bart hugged Jaime again and buried his face in his friend's chest. Elita snorted. "Or clingy." she muttered. Jaime gave her a dark look and she held up her hands in defence. "And Bart, this is Elita, my..." He paused. "...enemy." The girl in question snapped her head round and marched up to Jaime. "I could burn your face off with a thought." She held her hand closer to his face. "You really want to take that chance?'' The teen grinned. "You're kind of like Cat Woman is to Batman. Kind of hot, but also able to kill you at any time." She slowly withdrew her hand. "Accepted." She muttered. ''Yeah." Jaime continued. "Or Elita Bacardez, or Bacardez or Auctorita, or Rita." Bart laughed and hugged Jaime again. "Or Asshole." Jaime shook his head firmly and drew a hand across his neck. A few seconds later, Bart was on the floor with a spear pointed at his throat. "Por que você pouco ...'' Elita hissed.

After the Brazilian had left the room, following a long conversation about not slaughtering people's friends, Jaime sighed and shook his head. "Sorry about that Bart. She's a good person." He paused. "Theoretically." He turned around to face his friend and was greeted with Bart's lips pressed to his. The younger boy pulled away and smiled. Jaime screamed. "Wha- Ju- Ha- Di- You- JUST FECKING KISS ME, MI AMIGO?" Elita poked her head round the door. "Are you on your man period again Jaime?" She retreated back into her room when a plate was thrown in her general direction. Bart looked shocked. "I guess I was just so... I mean... Wait." His eyes grew wide. "I KISSED YOU?" Jaime put his face in his palms. "I need to lie down." Bart fell onto the floor and looked up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes. "What the hell Bart? You kissed him? Stupid brain. Stupid Jaime, and his stupid, gorgeous face." He opened his eyes and was greeted with Elita staring down at him.

With fire burning in her eyes.


End file.
